The girl with the green eyes
by wacky rose
Summary: A little brother that she loved more than anything, a best friend that she trusted with her life and a promise to return home at whatever the cost, seems Glimmer and Katniss were not as different as they believed, so how did Katniss end up with Glimmers blood permanently stained upon her hands? From Glimmers POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Glimmer

"Glimmer…. GLIMMER! C'mon seriously now get your lazy behind out of bed! Mom said im not allowed lunch until you wake up and im starving!" my little brother Calico carries on moaning and groaning but I simply roll over and snuggle back into my duvet. It's not my fault he's hungry and besides, my bed simply so warm the mere thought of getting out of bed makes me shiver. Im totally not a morning person. The complaints get louder and I try to ignore him as best I can. He's probably a little on edge even though he's only 11 and doesn't even need to think about it until next year but still… I feel bad for him

After all, today is reaping day.

I glance at the clock, 12:15, I could probably squeeze some more sleep in but I want to make myself look as nice as possible for the capital cameras, even though most of the camera time will be spent on the two tributes they always do a sweep shot of the crowd and I want to look my best.

Reluctantly I hop out of bed and make my way down stairs. As I reach the kitchen I see that Calico has given up waiting and is helping himself to a big bowl of hot grain with bread and butter, after giving him a gentle but firm whack around the head for waking me up and for not listening to mum I get myself the same food, sighing slightly at the plainness of it, I mean its not like im ungrateful or anything, I know for a fact district 1 has more food than most but why does it have to be so dull! I hear that in the capitol they have hundreds of spreads to put on their bread of every different colour, imagine that! I sigh again and begin eating.

Once I've finished eating I make my way back upstairs to my bedroom. I open my closet and take out a dress I have been saving especially for today, a white dress that falls just above my knees in a gentle sweep. I put it on and take a look in the mirror; I can't help the smile that appears on my face at the sight of my reflection.

I have the same look as most people im my district, tall, light hair and light coloured eyes but there must have been something in my genes that made me, well, quite beautiful. I have blonde hair, like just about everyone here but mine falls to my waist in soft waves and is as bright as the sun; my skin is lightly tanned and completely smooth, im tall without being freakish and im thin without showing any bones and even though im thin is doesn't mean im without curves and right now this dress does nothing but highlight these curves, with its low neckline and tightness in all the right places.

These features are all very good but the thing that people really notice about me, the thing people literally stop and stare at are my eyes. There colour alone are some thing special, see everybody in district 1 has blue eyes of all different shades but my eyes are a shocking shade of green, they are the exact same shade as the emeralds we make jewellery out of and they sparkle like them too, that's were my name comes from, my mother told me that from the moment she held me she could see a glimmer of something special in my eyes.

I smile at my reflection once again then begin to head downstairs just as my parents come through the door, my mother sees me and let's out a small shriek of happiness, "oh glimmer, your so beautiful darling" she gives me a quick hug before calling my father "Gem dear come look at our daughter doesn't she look stunning!" my father is the next to embrace me in a hug after putting down the shopping bags that carry a special meal we always eat after the reaping that I always look forward to.

Another benefit of living in district 1 is that we already have an idea of who is going to be a tribute, after district 2, we have the most volunteers as the boys see it as a chance to show off their abilities and to prove themselves, and the girls all dream of capital life and the fortunes they will receive if they win. Iv already heard that two of the girls in the year above me are going to be volunteers and half the boys are saying it to, even though when it comes down to it only about five of them will actually volunteer but that's enough to stop people from being reaped. I don't think I will ever volunteer, its not that I don't dream of capital life the same way other girls do but I promised my mother I wouldn't, im her only daughter and she doesn't want to risk it. After my father has finished hugging me I look over and see calico struggling to do up the buttons on his shirt, I bend down and help him and he surprises me by throwing his arms around me, just because im nearly as safe as you can get it doesn't stop him from worrying, a give him a quick squeeze back and do up the rest of his buttons before straightening back up. I look around at by family and see the tension has finally pierced the air like it always does around and hour before the reaping takes place, just because we are a district that has volunteers and longs for capital riches doesn't mean we don't wish the games never existed, we still must watch 23 children get killed every year, with one of them defiantly from our district and it still leaves a mark on all of us. We all settle on doing our separate activities until father announces its time to leave. We all pack our things away and head out to the square.


	2. Chapter 2 - the reaping

Chapter 2 – the reaping

When we get to the square we are one of the last people to arrive, I give my family a quick hug before they leave to go watch in the area roped off for everyone else not being reaped and I go to the section marked for the girls aged 17. in my section I spot silver, a good friend of mine who I have known since I was young, our fathers worked for the same jewellers and we always got paired up together and forced to make awkward chit chat, however that original awkwardness soon turned into a real friendship and I begin to laugh as she starts pulling faces at me as she walks over to stand next to me in the square, I start to say something to her but end up shaking with laughter as silver trips up on something, her own feet probably, and ends up on the floor in a heap as she took half the girls down with her, when she finally manages to get herself up and over to me I take in her mud covered clothes and tangled hair from her fall, "smooth entrance" I say casually while trying to suppress another laugh "well" she said trying unsuccessfully to sort her hair out "what's the hunger games without some drama" be both begin to giggle and I look admiringly at my friend and her ability to make even the most serious of situations something to laugh about.

We manage to pull ourselves together as our hunger games mentor, and frankly all round idiot, Althea combe waddles up onto the stage in heels she clearly cannot walk in and her plump figure squeezed into a tiny frothy pink dress that is about 5 sizes too small, I adore capital fashion but even I have limits. When she finally manages to reach the centre of the stage she welcomes us all and wishes everyone a happy hungers games, god I wish she would hurry up, it's the same thing every year and after five years of standing and listening to the exact same thing iv grown pretty board of it. When all of the boring wafting is finally out of the way we get down to the serious stuff, "lets have the gentlemen first shall we!" Althea says as she toddles over to the boys reaping ball, she does this every year even though she is supposed to do the girls first, nobody's bothered to tell her yet, she reaches into the bowl and reads out a name, I have no clue who it was as instantly about three boys volunteer, after a bit of scuffling and arguing a boy tribute is chosen, I roll my eyes when I see who is up there. Marvel, an 18 year old who is the single most cockiest, arrogant and big headed person I know, I often see him walking down the street like he owns the place with girls trailing after him with longing eyes as his floppy blond hair and white smile makes them weak in the knees, I cant deny he's not good looking, he is far from it, but there is something about how he thinks he can do whatever he pleases that makes me want to slap him. Everyone claps and cheers as he takes his place on stage and he starts blowing kisses to the camera as people go mad for him, I look at silver and she rolls her eyes, she detests marvel about as much as me. Now the cheering has died down althea takes centre stage again, "it's now time for the ladies! Oh how exiting!" she reaches into the big clear bowl and after some faffing around and dropping the first name she picks she finally manages to grab hold of a name, with a careful flick she opens up the tiny piece of paper and reads the name out in a loud and clear voice.

"Glimmer Woodjewel"

I freeze. I feel like I've been shocked right out of my skin. But even though im shocked im not scared, no not scared because we district 1 are a volunteer district, which means im safe, completely and utterly safe. But a small sob next to me brings me back to my senses, I look up to see silver, her eyes filled with tears and it dawns on me. Iv been standing here, wrapped up in my own thoughts for at least a minuet.

Nobody has volunteered.

"Um Glimmer Woodjewel?" Althea scans the crowd again with a worried look on her face and I realise I have to go on stage; I take a wobbly step forward but I trip and start to fall, silver gets to me just in time and holds me firmly in her hands, I look up at her, my green eyes wide with fear and I se her staring back at me, her own eyes still wet with tears but full of determination. From that one look I know that I need to be strong, stronger than I ever have been as my entire life depends on it. I feel myself straighten up, the straighter I get the smaller my will the break down feels, I know my emotions have not gone away, its more like they have been stuffed into a box and that's fine, I will deal with my feeling later but right now all I have to do is be strong, strong for my best friend who caught me when I fell, for my mother who is losing her little girl, for my father who spent all morning buying ingredients for my favourite meal, my little brother… my little brother who needs me to help him do up his shirt buttons, I must be strong for all of them. I begin to walk as confidently as I can, swishing my hair and forcing my moth into its most winning smile, my feet find the stage and I force myself up them even though every fibre of my being is screaming to run away, I find the place im supposed to stand so the capital cameras can lock onto my face, scanning for any kind of weakness that might affect the betting's but I stand tall knowing that this is when viewers pick out the weaklings and I will not be one of the weak ones, not a chance.

Althea, now much more cheerful with both tributes defiantly here, comes forward and gestures for me and marvel to shake hands, I hold my hand out and marvel grabs it, a little too firmly and we shake hands which confirms us as the two district one tributes. I drop my hand quickly, not trusting the glint in marvels eyes that screams out danger and turn to the crowd as everyone applauds us, well not everyone.

I catch my father's eye first, although not for very long as he quickly looks down, trying to be the strong one in my family as its obvious from one look at my mother that she has already fallen to pieces, my father holds her tightly in one arm but she is still barley able to stand, it's the look of someone being crushed from the inside, I don't see her face however, she has buried her face into fathers shoulder as sobs jolt through her, im glad I cant see her face as the image of my mothers heart broken face is something I never want to see. This is nothing however, compared to the feeling I get when I lay eyes on my brother. He looks smaller than ever in them short few seconds I look at him, but he it not crying like my mother or trying to stay strong like my father, his big blue eyes look at me with so much love I can almost feel it hitting my body in waves, he continues staring at me as his little hand reaches up to touch the bottom of his ear.

When me and calico were little we used to use hand gestures to talk to each other, silly little moments so we could communicate in our own secret language, both of us found it hard showing and talking about our feelings towards each other so the hand gestures came in useful in that way, when one of us wanted to say sorry we would touch our nose twice, instead of hugging one another we would sometimes tap each others elbow, and when one of us wanted to say I love you….we would touch the bottom of our ear. With out even realising it, I reach up to touch my own ear as I look down at my beautiful brother.

This moment is quickly broken however as a squad of peacekeepers arrive to take us to the justice building, the fanciest building in the district with its thick gold carpets and creamy walls decorated with tiny flowers. Thankfully, once we are inside the building I am separated from marvel and led into a room with a large couch covering one wall and a small bookcase beside it, you know, in case you want to have a little read to pass the time before your impending doom.

I walk over to the couch and sit down, softly sinking into the puffy cushions and wait for my goodbyes to get underway, I hope it will be quick as my promise not to cry seems more and more unlikely as time passes. Shortly after I've sat down, my family crash through the doors and smother me in hugs, kisses and salty tears; my mother pulls herself together long enough to tell me I could win, even though Im not a volunteer im still from district one and therefore have a much better chance of winning than lots of other districts. Both my parents get serious then, "make sure you're in a career pack, once you're with them they will supply you with all food and medicine you will need but don't stay with them when there is only a small amount of you left, once the tension builds up to a certain level they will all turn on each other and you will become a target" my father tells me and continues to give me advise and so does my mother, calico simply hugs me until the guard arrives and tells us times up.

The guard practically has to drag them away as they shout their goodbyes and promises to see me soon. Once they had gone I cover my face with my hands and try to breathe normally with little success, I don't even hear the door open but suddenly I wasn't alone, a warm pair of arms envelops me and I look up and see the choppy white – blonde hair that belongs to silver, she looks at me up and down and opens her mouth but instead of saying something loving and caring like "you will always be my best friend" or something along them lines she gives me a shake and says "pull yourself together or I swear to god I will mess up that pretty little face of yours!" she gets up and drags me off the couch so we are standing face to face. Silver holds my face in-between her hands so I have no choice but to stare into her eyes for what could be the last time, this thought distresses me and im about to crumble, silver spots this and gives me another sharp shake "no glimmer, your in the hunger games now you cant do any of that emotional crap it wont get you sponsors" I know she's right and I've already vowed to be strong but it doesn't mean its not hard. I feel weak in comparison to silver "but what if I don't win? What about my family? What if nobody wants to team up with me and im left all alone?" I start to list all the things that could go wrong until silver covers my mouth with her hand, "stop it! Bloody hell glim shut up and let me finish! You WILL win, its not like your totally unprepared I mean you come top in all the races and you know you can fight like a bloody animal if someone pisses you off, your smart and you can put on a show and make people believe anything with a bat of your eyelashes. Come on glim if you don't think you can win then how are the rest of panem supposed to believe it!" the guard has arrived by now and began to grab her shoulder but she shook it off furiously "you will win glim, I know you can" she gives me a tight hug them storms out just like how she walked in.


	3. Chapter 3 - the journey

Chapter three – the journey

After that time seemed to move in fast forward. In what seemed like seconds I was bustled out of the justice building and into a shiny black car where Althea chatted merrily until I was once again shoved and pulled into the train that will take me to the capital.

The train was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen. It was outstandingly beautiful with more space that would seem possible on a train. This however did little to stop the sinking of my heart when I felt the train pull away from the station; I stared out of the window and watched my home become a small spec in the distance and then disappear altogether.

As I looked out the window I felt an arm snake its way onto my shoulders "cheer up good-looking, we're partners now and I have a feeling me and you will have lots of fun together" Marvel laughed and moved his lips dangerously close to my own, which resulted in a swift elbow in the gut by me.

Being one of the prettiest girls in school I've learned a few tricks on how to defend myself against arrogant boys trying to touch me up.

"Owwww hey you little –" Marvel grabbed my wrist and shoved me so my back was pressed against the window and his face was just inches from mine "you should watch yourself little girl, don't want that pretty little face of yours all smashed up before we even get to the real fun" he chuckled darkly and left the room, as soon as he leaves tears begin to prick my eyes.

Great, the one thing I was supposed to do, the one bloody thing, team up with Marvel so I could get in the career pack but I couldn't even do that right. No way will the rest of the careers want me instead of him. I've seen him throw a spear; he has the strength of a raging bull and never misses, ever. If the careers don't team up with me then im on my own with nobody what's so ever, sure I could probably survive for a few days but I haven't got the skill to mend any wounds I may receive or the hunting skill to feed myself properly, I need supplies and being in a careers pack is the only way I can be guaranteed any.

I rush to my room as the tears have begun to fall thick and fast, I barely notice the grandness of my room as I fling myself onto the wide bed and begin to sob. I've ruined everything; some of the last words my parents ever said to me were a waste. My despair was then interrupted by Althea knocking at the door telling me dinner was in five minuets in her chirpy, bird – like voice. I get off the bed and walk over to the bathroom to asses the damage all the crying has done to my face. Apart from some hectic red splodges across my cheeks I seem to look okay, I splash some cold water over my skin to get rid of the redness which instantly calms me. I take some deep breaths as I try to figure out my next move, so far I've done nothing but smile at the audience then break down back stage in tears which does absolutely nothing to help me. I look up one again at my reflection and it finally dawns on me.

In order to get in the career group and also get sponsors I must use my greatest weapon, my beauty. Using my beauty on the capital should be easy; they will go mad at anything remotely pretty or shiny but Marvel and the other careers will be my biggest issue, how will I use my beauty without appearing like a stupid dumb blonde that will just get herself killed…? My thoughts are interrupted by another sharp knock at the door "Glimmer dinner is here and everybody is waiting for you, be a dear and come along now" I begin to change into another outfit for the evening, whilst grumbling beneath my breath.

I have a feeling Althea is going to get on my nerves more the once with her annoying squeaky voice and perfect schedule. I take a quick glance in the mirror before I leave; my skinny black jeans and my tight midnight blue top with the low cleavage area gives off just the look I was going for, a flirty sexy yet still slightly mysterious. It helps that my outfit looks good because the thing I have to do next is positively repulsive…I have to sweet talk my way back into Marvels good books even if it means loosing a big chunk of my dignity. I sweep out of my room with a quick flick of the hair.

When I reach the dining room everyone is sitting politely and enjoying some small talk while a load of waiters surround them, trays at the ready so they can smother the table with food the second I am seated. I take my place next to marvel and am about to start sweet talking when I realise there are two more people I have never met, yet know all about sitting at the table with us.

Gloss and Cashmere. Our mentors in the games, the people who can quite literally be the difference between life and death. They sit at the head of the table sipping wine, both have sun-kissed skin and blonde hair although the male, Gloss, has short-cropped hair and the woman Cashmere, has long ruler straight hair that falls across her shoulders.

They don't just look-alike because they are from district one, they are bother and sister who won is consecutive years, making them the most unique two victors alive today and this shows as even though they do not look unusual, they have a certain way about them that makes you feel like you are staring upon royalty. As I sit in the dining room, staring at them like an absolute moron I feel the need to curtsy or call them "your majesties" but before I can do something to make me look even more stupid, Gloss speaks. "Ahh Glimmer, pleasure to meet you at last, sorry me and my sister couldn't get acquainted with you earlier, we had a photo shoot for a capital magazine that really couldn't be put on hold" he gives me a warm smile before continuing "now since district one is close to the capital we should be arriving early tomorrow morning so it's not worth even beginning to discuss tactics and all that lot, just enjoy yourself as much as possible".

As nice as the speech he gave us was, I cant help feeling this is just another scripted speech, it's too smooth, too rehearsed as Cashmere continues the other half of it, "yes, all the facilities on the train are here for you to make the journey as smooth as possible, its been a very hectic day; now then, I bet you both starving" right on cue the waiters engulf the entire table with the richest most delicious smelling food I have ever witnessed, it spills over the table in all manner of glorious shapes and sizes. I glance over at Marvel and see he has had the same reaction in fact; he's practically drooling at the sight of all of it. I then look over at Althea who is chattering merrily to Gloss and Cashmere, she looks slightly tipsy which explains the large empty wine glass in her hand; I see Cashmere is nodding along with her jumble of words but at the same time is trying to get a glass of water down her, while Gloss looks on understandingly.

Huh, I guess Althea getting drunk is not a new occurrence, explains why she isn't the best, most organised of mentors and it also explains Gloss and Cashmere's speech, it was probably her job to settle the tributes in but she clearly can't be trusted to do such a thing.

I only think about this for a moment though as the smell of the food suddenly draws me back in. I take a proper look at the food this time, tiny little pastries filled with goat's cheese, peppers and other wonderful ingredients; small pots of baby salad filled with purple and blue lettuce in the shape if flowers; millions of savoury bite - sized dishes all for our pleasure.

Once I've eaten about a hundred of these the table is cleared and another part of our meal comes along, a rich creamy tomato soup with small pieces of bread in them called crotons. This pattern continues for a good part of our evening, steak in a peppery sauce with potatoes and other vegetables, a sticky toffee pudding with thick cream, individually decorated fairy cakes and finally a selection of cheeses with an array of multicoloured fruit. It's the best thing I've eaten in my entire life, even better than the wedding cake I had at my aunties wedding which was so good I have five whole slices.

I lean back on my chair, im pretty sure I just ate half my body weight in food, lucky I don't put on weight easily. "Now everyone, its time to watch the recap of the reaping" Cashmere guides every one to the wide sofas that point to the flat screen telly in the next room.

She practically has to drag Althea with her as throughout the course of the meal she drank about five or six large glasses filled to the brim, as we moved she giggled excitedly "oh yes the reaping! I – I looooovvveee the reaping!" she suddenly grabs Marvel by the shirt "you! You were in the reaping! You were – you were the big boy at the front, so big!" she laughs again, delighted by her discovery. An attendant then comes in eyeing Althea worriedly "excuse me do you need any help?"

"Oh yes please could you take Althea to her room for me, I think she needs a lie down" Cashmere says quickly as she gestures to drunken Althea. The attendant nods knowingly and manages to untangle her from Marvel and guide her away. As this all goes on I realise that I have made no move to sweet talk Marvel, with all that has gone on it completely slipped my mind. As Marvel straightens out his shirt, looking quite pissed off that it was crumpled in the first place; I walk over to him and raise my eyebrows slightly as I look in the direction Althea went

"Well….that was fun; do you think they could just ship us off to the arena now? You would probably get less hassle there" to my surprise, Marvel chuckles lightly "yer probably. Say, you don't sound like I thought you would, when I saw you coming up on stage at the reaping I though great, a snivelling wet girly girl who isn't even a volunteer. When you see most tributes they can barely even say the word _arena _there so scared. Say, does the area scare you..?" as he leaves his words hanging I realise this is it! This is the moment I show him im not just a silly little girl, if I play this right I could completely mend whatever damage I caused earlier. I look at him, arms folded with a slightly cocky grin on my face "the arena, what's to be worried about? Iv got a few tricks up my sleeve" I say as I refer to the frankly, non-existent tricks inside my sleeve. Marvel raises an eyebrow, intrigued by my words but before he can say anything we hear the TV come alive so we quickly take our seats.

The main things we look at are our fellow career tributes, when there are poor pickings of careers it usually means a tribute from another district will win. Thankfully this year's careers did not disappoint. We watch as a huge boy takes to the stage as a volunteer for district two; his muscles seem to roll in waves of pure brute strength and he has a glint in his eye that promises a painful death to those who cross him. The girl volunteer from two also does not disappoint, with a cruel smile spread across her face and a strong, muscled body. The two tributes from district four are also impressive, not as big and scary looking as district two, especially not the boy, but certainly not weak. We all looked round at each other with a new glint in our eyes; with these people with us we cannot lose, a career will once again win this year, I know it.

The rest of the tributes are as boring and predictable as ever, all of them looking shit scared. The boy from twelve looked like he was going to burst into tears right in the middle of the stage! The girl from his district however was a volunteer; both mine and Marvel's eyes narrow slightly at this, any tribute that is not a career and volunteers is an immediate threat. We watched as she detangled herself from a little girl who was originally reaped, she cried and clang onto the girl until someone took her away. However much of a threat she was it didn't stop my chest tightening when we discovered the little girl was her sister. If that had been calico….

I glance over at marvel as he stares at the screen in full soldier like concentration mode. I can tell he is already analyzing her for any kind of weakness she may have.

The seal of panem is them shown and the screen goes black. There is a heartbeat of silence before Gloss speaks up "okay you kids, of to bed so you'll be ready for an early start tomorrow"

Marvel rises first, obviously annoyed at being referred to as "kid". I quickly follow his lead as I head down to the rooms. When I get there I see Marvel leaning against his bedroom door which is opposite to mine "so, what do you make of the competition?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders in a 'I don't care' kind of way "well most of them are boring same old kind of stuff, not many surprises this year"

"But what about that twelve girl, she looked far too comfortable"

Marvel leans close to me and I resist the urge to step back "I bet she's just another weakling when it comes down to the actual fighting I mean, she's tiny!" I say. Marvel smiles and leans a fraction closer "so… recon you could take her then?"

"Of course I could" I say trying hard not to sound like a whiney child "well then, I'll make sure to tell the rest of the careers to leave her for you, I do like a good girl fight"

Before I can respond Marvel goes into his room and shuts the door in one fluid motion. I'm left standing alone in the hallway, my thoughts consumed by the girl who I have unintentionally made my first victim.

**Well that's chapter three! What did you guys think? Please review so im not an internet loser, it would mean a lot to me! Also, just to let you know i upload chapters every sunday **

** xxx wacky rose xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - the morning after

Chapter 4 – the capital

_I am standing alone in what I can only describe as a living hell._

_I slowly walk forward, sometimes on burning hot sand and sometimes on sharp splintering ice, the setting constantly changing but never for the better. _

_I walk and I walk, confused about where I am heading yet I have an urgent need to get there. Finally I reach a clearing, a perfect circular clearing with a strange lump in the middle. As I head over to the strange shape I see marks in the mud where it looks like nails were dug through and splatters of blood everywhere. I reach my destination and discover what I had been searching for. Katniss Everdeen, her eyes still open but lifeless, a knife still clutched in her broken hands and right where her silent heart lays, a deep plunging stab wound still pouring out thick crimson blood. I back away, gagging at the sight of her._

_Only then do I look down and discover the long sharp blade encased in my blood caked hand._

I wake up with a jolt. A dream, that's all, just a dream. I scramble out of bed and jump into the shower, trying to wash the disturbing dream away from me. I dress quickly in a light green dress, there's no point in making a big effort today as we are going straight into the hands of our prep teams to make us look as pretty as possible.

Just as im about to leave my room I remember my district token, I rummage around until I find the ring I wore to the reaping; I wear it every year as a good luck token. It's a beautiful silver ring with a dark blue gemstone in the middle, but the best thing about it is if you twist the gemstone, a poisoned spike pops out. My father got it for me and designed the poisoned spike himself just in case I was reaped; I was never allowed to wear it anywhere apart from the reapings because if any peacekeepers discovered it there would be trouble. I quickly slide it onto my finger and head to the dining room.

Unlike last night im the first to arrive. As I take my seat im greeted by a large steaming cup of hot chocolate. During the winter months our house is usually stocked with this warm heavenly drink and I can't get enough of it; by the time the others arrive I have completely drained my cup and asked for another. "Well, everyone eat up we don't have long before we arrive in the capital" cashmere tells everyone as she rushes around making the final preparations for our departure, taking bites out of a piece of toast as she goes. Althea sits at the end of the table wearing ridiculously large over the top sunglasses and nursing her hangover with a cup of black tea. Marvel and Gloss are both stuffing their faces to their hearts content, so with Cashmere too busy, Althea too hung-over and Gloss and Marvel too hungry, I'm left sipping my second hot chocolate in silence.

As soon as I finish I excuse myself from the room, tired of the everlasting silence that was only interrupted by the sound of Cashmere's heels clicking against the polished wooden floor. I end up staring out of the same window that I looked out yesterday, I watch as the view suddenly disappears and I realise that we are under the mountains that surround the capital. i dont like the sudden darkness, it makes me feel suffocated, like I cant breath. thankfully Moments later the entire train is flooded with light and I unconsciously move until im pressed against the window, staring into the heart of panem.

The first thing I realise is that nobody has exaggerated the beauty of this place. Everything from the huge white skyscrapers to the trash cans by the side of the road seem to glow in utter radiance, the entire place looks like its been polished from top to bottom. I see the capital people as they shout and wave when the train passes by; they all look as if they are from a different world entirely with their rainbow of bright cloths and hair that literally defies gravity. I smile and give a small wave to them and they all go wild in response, this is good, they like me and in order to survive likeability is key.

As I smile and wave my mind wonders back to my dream last night, and what it meant. Mum always said every dream you have has a meaning behind it, so what did my dream mean? That im going to kill people? Well I knew that from the beginning and if im brutally honest doesn't bother me as much as it should. If I kill, I win and get to see my family again and give them the rich life they deserve, if killing gets you all that how can it be bad? So if it's not killing people in general it must be that girl in particular… but why? Why have I got all wound up about killing her, she's just another person that has to die in order for me to get what I want. I shouldn't feel guilty... should I?

My thoughts are interrupted by Gloss entering the room, "hey, Cash said to tell you we are leaving the train soon so be ready" I open my mouth to thank him but Cashmere's voice suddenly fills the room "GLOSS! Hurry up we have important things to do and they need to be done now!" Gloss raises his eyebrows at me before shouting back "im coming cash! Jesus Christ you need to chill" this is answered by a frankly, a rather pissed of Cashmere shouting basically the same thing she said last time, only adding a few more insults and swear words. They carry one shouting back and forth until Althea steps in with her voice going extremely high in the process "if you to don't pack it in this second I swear to god I will throw you both off this train!" the sudden silence by the two siblings is almost amusing as neither is them wants to annoy a thirty something year old hung-over capital woman. It's at that moment Marvel decides to make his entrance, after probably eating out the entire train, "so… what did I miss?"

**well that's chapter 4! i hope everyone liked it x**

**Also, please please review so i know im not a sad fanfic loser! you don't even have to say a lot, just put a smiley face if you want, smily faces are cool. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) - see! look how awesome they are!**

**anyways if you review I promise to reply and to look at your fanfics of you have one**

**I love you all very muchly my fellow fanfiction friends x wackyrose x **


End file.
